


[Podfic] Sex Hair

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Series: Performance In a Leading Role [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by Benedict's Vogue photoshoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sex Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sex Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/938023) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



Sex Hair - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6lxzs8phk4htw8n/Sex_Hair.mp3) (MediaFire), [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/sex-hair-by-mad_lori) (SoundCloud), or [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sex-hair) (AudioFic).


End file.
